


荒诞笔记1

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8





	荒诞笔记1

荒诞笔记1

清晨的阳光渐渐升起时，我还毫无察觉地在床上熟睡，做着不找边际的梦。

不知道这一天会发生什么，但冥冥之中，好像一切都安排好了一般。

“哥，我冷~”  
王琳凯躺在我身边，却伸过来一只纤细的手抓着我后背衣料的一角，慢慢地合十双手，将我的心也揪作一团似的。

“躺在我怀里就不冷了，乖哈!”  
我条件反射性地将他拥入怀，摸着他的小脑袋，哄着他入睡。

王琳凯自从怀了孕就愈发脆弱娇软了起来，好像香氛泡沫，轻轻一戳就会破。突然变得爱哭鼻子起来，动不动就眼睛红红。衣服不好好穿，被我训了两句，就受不了似的，眼睛红得跟小兔子一样，趴在旁边，一言不发地独自委屈,不知道的以为我把他欺负狠了。

怀孕的他不得不穿着宽厚肥大的裙子，行动不便地在破旧的巷子里疲累地走着，摸了摸皮球般圆滚滚的肚子，喘着气跟我感慨“太累了，早知道就打掉了。”

那时候我便无话可说，只能让他裹紧衣服别着凉了，去屋子里端出刚炖好的补汤，用白瓷色小勺子，一勺一勺地舀起来，吹两口再喂他喝下去。等他喝完一碗汤，我手也都麻掉了，只听他说一句“谢谢哥!”我好像也就治愈了一般。

带他去最后一次孕检那天，他的眼神还是闪烁逃避着。他恍恍惚惚地出了医院大门，沙哑地求着我“哥，我好怕啊!它一出世，我们就把它扔了好吗?”

我安慰他说没事，以后这孩子就是我的了，我会好好赚钱养他们娘俩的，王琳凯终于停止了焦虑地颤抖，安安静静地惨白着一张小脸，站在医院门口任由我抱着他。

要是村里人知道王琳凯未成年就怀孕，还企图堕胎和抛弃自己的骨肉，肯定会骂各种难听的话。虽然我也不赞成这种做法，但无论王琳凯做什么我都觉得是有道理的。

他只是还没有做好要当一个母亲的准备，他恐惧承担这样艰巨的育人责任。并不是所有人都适合当母亲。我深刻理解他的恐惧。

是我觉得打胎对他身体伤害太大了，坚持要求他生下孩子的，即便那并不是我的孩子，即便我连那是谁的孩子都不知道。

他没说，我便不与过问。

肯定是一段伤人的恋情。

但不管怎么样，他永远是我的弟弟，我的妹妹，我的爱人。

我起先在天桥下变魔术，摆摊卖点儿小东西，赚点小钱给王琳凯补身体和去医院检查，但总是有了上顿没下顿的。

后来高中还没有毕业的我去了修理铺当苦工，早晨六点就去店里给师傅烧茶水，晚上回去就将带着黑漆漆的机油的双手洗好后再给王琳凯做饭。

他偶尔会抱怨我这样太辛苦，想过来给我按摩一下，我怕他太累，就让他先去休息了，自己再去收拾碗筷。

王琳凯生产的那天，我在产房外紧张得要死。  
即担心他撑不住，又紧张自己第一次当别人爹。

王琳凯太狠心一个女人啦，怀胎九月对孩子都没产生什么感情，过了好几周才愿意看孩子一眼。

我是很开心啦，还好小孩子长得像他，白白嫩嫩又水水灵灵的，怪招人喜欢的。

王琳凯休养了一段时间，又开始节食减肥，说要快点找到工作，完全不管照顾孩子这件事。我便把孩子带到店里，虽然被师傅骂的要死，但还好老人家心善，偶尔帮忙带着照看一下。

“是你的儿子吗？”师傅问我。

“对啊！”我笑着回答。

“真是漂亮的小孩呢！应该随你老婆吧？”

“嘿嘿嘿”我美滋滋地笑着回应。

王琳凯一个月就瘦回了原来的样子，每天早出晚归地到处去找工作，却都是失望而归。我怕他伤心便劝他找不到工作就在家带带孩子也行，我负责养他们就好。

他竟然也听进去了，呆在家里给宝宝换了两天的尿布。

第三天我出工到八点回家时，发现家里空无一人，以为王琳凯带着孩子出去玩了，便去附近寻了一会儿，却始终没有找到。

回家时，才在枕边找到了一张纸条:

“哥，我不想再这么没有自尊心地活下去了。我走了，勿念。”

我好像青天白日里被人平白无故泼了一盆冰水，从头凉到脚底。

我才是比较没有自尊心的那个吧？  
不是亲哥，也不是孩子的父亲，只是琳琳从小玩到大的伙伴，突然就非要他生下小孩，突然就要照顾他们母子一辈子，突然就绿帽戴得兴起。

我从来没有问过他愿不愿意我这样卑微的陪伴。

他就这么走了，将我和这片雪色共葬。我才意识到，好像自己一直以来拼命努力地卖艺攒钱，做菜扫地，讨好师傅都是毫无意义的。

后来我又寻遍了附近的孤儿院，没有找到宝宝。

他不会真的杀死自己的孩子，我知道，但就是再也找不到他了。

 

TBC


End file.
